BalishMaenamMoirails
aestheticChitin AC began trolling conciseTactician CT at 03:27 -- 03:27 AC: Maenam sits on the beach next to the watery oasis, her shoes kicked off haphazardly as her feet are duq into the watery sands of the shoreline, sort of lost in her thouqhts which was kind of rare for her. 03:28 CT: Balish wanders back from the solitary palm tree Rilset and Scarlet are resting beside, biting his lip slightly and staring at the ground. 03:30 AC: She looks over her shoulder back at the palm line surroundinq the pool, noticinq the purpleblood there and heavinq another siqh. She approaches him, her arms crossed at her chest as she neared. "Balish. I think we like... need to have a talk." 03:31 CT: Balish glances up, confusion entering his expression. "SURE Maenam. What can I HELP you with? Is SOMETHING the MATTER?" 03:34 AC: Maenam frowns as she taps her foot in the sand "Oh you know whats the matter Balish, don't play koi fish with me." She immediately rubs the bridqe of her nose "I mean, like.. coy... just coy..." 03:37 CT: He tilts his head, not seeming to understand. "Oh RIGHT, I guess I should THANK you for saving my BUTT back there." He gives a grin. "I SUPPOSE you'll have THAT to lord over me, HUH?" 03:41 AC: Her frown only intensifies at this "BALISH DO YOU LIKE EVEN..." she beqins to shout before deflatinq a bit with a siqh "Do you like... even qet why I'm upset?" 03:42 CT: Balish takes a half step back. "I... N-no, not REALLY? What did I DO?" 03:45 AC: "You nearly qot yourself krilled back there!" she says, followinq him with a half-step forward, "Like, if I hadn't made it back there when I did, I'd be..." she says, softeninq a bit as she looks like she is holdinq back tears, "I'd be.... trawlinq for you at the bottom of that fountain..." 03:46 CT: Balish gives a low chuckle. "YEAH... That WAS pretty STUPID... you DO know I could have RESURFACED, right? I could have popped my HEAD right back up over the water and made a PORTAL out of there." 03:51 AC: "That's NOT the point!" she says with a shake of her head, "You put yourself in danqer... and for what? Like, what qood did qoinq back there do?" 03:52 CT: Balish begins to crack a smile, spreading quickly over his features. "FIRST of all, I left an IMPRESSION, SECONDLY, I learned a BIT more, and FINALLY, I gave ONE of the rugs a means of CONTACT, for some MEANS of diplomacy." 03:58 AC: Maenam siqhs a bit "That's fine and all Balish, but like, did you have to do it without me there?" 03:59 CT: Balish shrugs. "You can't FLY yet Maenam. I don't KNOW what you would HELP me with." 04:03 AC: "I could have at least stayed in the fountain, Balish. You wouldn't be like, splashinq around. Who knows, maybe I could've like, scared them or somethinq?" she siqhs a bit "I dunno, maybe I'm overreefactinq but like... I saw you drowninq for qlubs sake." 04:06 CT: Balish chuckles, scratching his head. "This IS the SECOND time, to be FAIR..." 04:10 AC: She frowns "Balish, I was WITH you the first time. You just qlubbinq swam off on your own anqler this time! I like... I just don't want you to qet yourself krilled. I wharfy about you Balish." She says, before qrumblinq "I mean worry, what the puckerfish is wronq with me..." 04:13 CT: He glances away, pursing his lips and stepping past her, sitting in the sand, pulling off his shoes and dipping his feet into the water. "It WAS stupid, to be FAIR. I just..." He sighs, shaking his head. 04:19 AC: Maenam sits down beside him, "I understand why you did it Balish, just like... let me back you up on your totes stupid plans." 04:20 CT: He gives a sigh, pulling his knees up to his face and wrapping his arms around them. "I'm NOT putting you in DANGER when I do stupid THINGS." 04:21 AC: Maenam waraps an arm around his shoulders "Balish, I'm your moirail. I, like, qotta support you even when youre a supes idiot." 04:24 CT: He makes an m sound with his lips, leaning a little closer. "I KNOW... It's just... They don't even KNOW you Maenam, and they ALREAD have some idiot NOTION tha they HATE you in their HEADS. I want to FIX that as soon as I CAN." 04:27 AC: Maenam chuckles a bit "el oh el Balish, like... I don't care what the carpet dudes think of me." She rests her head on Balish's shoulder, "They can like, think I'm a totes terrible witch all they want." 04:29 CT: He glances over. "That's not an ATTITUDE to HAVE. Once they SEE how you REALLY are, I'm SURE they'll CHANGE their OPINION. I'm SURE that the BEST way to do so is through that LITTLE rug..." He shakes his head and gives a sigh. 04:37 AC: "We can totes do that then... but we qotta do it as a team, okay?" she says, leaninq forward to look him in the eyes, " I like... know I shouldn't worry so much, and you can totes take care of yourself, I just" she lets out a soft siqh, "I.. don't wanna lose you..." 04:40 CT: Balish's eyebrows shoot up. "Maenam, I'm going to be FINE. Don't WORRY about me, I have more ways to stay SAFE than ANYONE else." 04:43 AC: She smirks and qives his arm a playful shove "Says the buoy who was qlubbinq around like a tadpole earlier?" 04:44 CT: He huffs. "It's BECAUSE my breath powers RAN OUT on me. I THINK I need more PRACTICE with it." 04:47 AC: She qiqqles a bit "Oh soooorrryyy, I quess you could say you couldn't... Oh wait." she says, actually takinq time to diq throuqh her handbaq modus for a second before restartinq "I quess you could say you couldn't... " she repeats as she puts on a pair of qaudy oranqe sunqlasses "...hold your breath?"" 04:49 CT: Balish's expression twists with confusion. "I don't..." He shakes his head. "I don't UNDERSTAND..." 04:53 AC: She qiqqles a bit to herself "Like... don't worry about it Balish." She pushes the shades up onto her forehead just beneaht her horns, "Just like... tell me when you've qot a dumb plan first next time, okay? We'll qet the carpty dudes to come around, you'll see." 04:54 CT: Balish gives her a nudge with an elbow. "If I TELL you it's a stupid IDEA, then it won't be THAT much of a stupid IDEA would it?" 04:57 AC: She qiqqles a little "Weellll you'd have a halibut time convincinq me otherwise," she retorts with her own nudqe. 05:00 CT: Balish clicks his tongue, unfurling from his knees and lying back into the sand, glancing at the ever-present night sky. "We'll be ABLE to do this, no matter HOW many stupid THINGS I do." 05:04 AC: Maenam smiles a bit, starinq back up at the sky as well, admirinq the view for the first time since they had arrived "Yup... we totes qot this." 05:06 CT: He nudges her again, keeping the contact bare otherwise. "You KNOW, you have EVERY RIGHT to walk all over me. You ARE the leader after all, and I'll SUPPORT any decision YOU make. WELL, okay, I MAY argue about it, but I'll DEFAULT to your lead." 05:19 AC: She smiles a little "Thanks Balish... I think maybe this'll help me like... qrow up a little bit." She lays back aqainst the beachside with a yawn, "I think my first action as leader is like.. kick back and rest for a bit. It's been a lonq niqht... er, well it's always niqht here I quess?" she shruqs and waves the whole thouqht off, " Ah, whatever..." 05:20 CT: He snorts. "It's NICE, though, to be SOMEWHERE without so much LIGHT. Better for our EYES, you know. I'm STILL not used to how BRIGHT some of the lands are." 05:25 AC: She nods "yeah, totes... I qotta be honest, I like, nearly flippered out when we went out in the daytime in Vejjy's land." 05:26 CT: He gives a laugh in the air. "No KIDDING. We should have all gotten SUNGLASSES for lands like THAT." 05:31 AC: Maenam blinks a bit and takes the pair on her forehead off, stuffinq them back into her modus. "So like... in my like tooootes expert advisors opinion, what should we do next?" 05:33 CT: Balish clicks his tongue. "We NEED to keep our eyes OPEn, look for SOLUTIONS. Something won't FALL into our LAP, so we need SOME contact with the consorts. Perhaps some OTHER GROUP, I'm not SURE. We can ALWAYS eather SNEAK into the city, or BESEIGE it, in case we become DESPERATE." 05:41 AC: Maenam nods "Sneaky sounds qood... I dont wanna have to fiqht a city of carpety dudes if we like, don't have to." 05:42 CT: He tilts an eyebrow, then smiles. "I said NOTHING about FIGHTING, Maenam, there are more than ONE way to beat the life out of a LOWBLOOD." He pauses, glancing away. "ALTHOUGH that expression may not be EXTREMELY appropriate." 05:48 AC: Maenam nods, mostly lettinq that phrase qloss riqht past her, "Either way, we should rest up before we qo at it. I qot a feelinq its totes qonna be a pain qettinq around in there." 05:50 CT: Balish sighs. "You MAY be right... Sorry, but I think I should go visit Libby, SOONER or LATER, at least before we make our NEXT choice to move." 05:53 AC: She nods "Its totes okay with me Balish. I like, promise we won't qo on without you."